


Just Kiss Me

by tops



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Magic Banned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tops/pseuds/tops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU where Uther is the Prime Minister of England and has banned magic.</p>
<p>Written as a drabble from a request I got on Tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Kiss Me

_request from_[revivalofalbion  
](http://revivalofalbion.tumblr.com/)drabbles based on these pictures [[x](http://revivalofalbion.tumblr.com/post/76177646932/for-talkfirst-stab-later-more)]   
_based on pictures 2-5_

 

* * *

 

**  
**Merlin didn’t know how this had happened. How he had managed to find work as a PA to Arthur Pendragon. The most gorgeous man in the country whose father just happened to be the prime minister. The prime minister who had banned magic throughout the country. Merlin felt like nothing when he couldn’t use his magic. He could only exist. He wasn’t living. And to top it all off, he had fallen hopelessly in love with Arthur over the years. It was time to come clean; he couldn’t lie to Arthur any longer. Not about the magic, not about his feelings. Even though he knew this was never going to end well.

Merlin knew the only way this could end was with him leaving. Leaving the country and Arthur behind. He needed to find somewhere he could be free. Be free to use his magic. Be free from seeing Arthur each day. Seeing him was the only thing that made him feel alive, since magic was out of the question. But it was also killing him. Seeing Arthur and knowing they would never be together. Knowing that he was  _hopelessly_ in love.

Merlin took a deep breath and a drag of a cigarette. He hadn’t smoked in years yet somehow, tonight it helped. He was walking over the bridge that led to Arthur’s house. The bridge over the river Albion. He crossed the bridge each day and stared out over the pale blue water wondering what it would be like to leave this place behind. Tonight, he was going to find out.

_Knock, knock, knock._  Merlin’s knuckled wrapped against the red wood of Arthur’s front door. He heard a shuffling of feet, the click of a lock and then he was face to face with the blonde.

"Merlin? What are you doing here?" Arthur furrowed his brows but a smile pulled at his lips. He was secretly pleased to see Merlin.  
"I uh, need to talk to you.." Merlin said. His voice was slow and lifeless.

Arthur stepped back, holding the door open for Merlin. “Well come in..”  
Merlin did as he was told and walked straight to the living room. He didn’t sit. This wouldn’t take long. 

"I’m leaving." Merlin’s voice cracked. He stared at the floor, the wall, the window. Averting his eyes to anywhere but Arthur.  
"Leaving? You mean, a holiday?" Arthur asked, hopefully.  
"No.." Merlin sighed and finally his eyes found Arthur’s. "I’m leaving for good. Leaving the country. Never coming back.."

Arthur paused and stared at the brunette. Nothing made sense. Why would Merlin be going? No, it was all a joke. It had to be.  
"Merlin, quit playing games."  
"Arthur, for god’s sake!" Merlin cried out. "For once in your life just listen to me!" 

Arthur was frozen. He’d never heard Merlin raise his voice like that. He sounded almost broken. So upset. Arthur nodded, urging Merlin to say what he needed too.

"Your bloody father.." He started. "He banned magic."  
"Yes.. but what does that have to do with.. you?"   
A silence fell. Arthur’s eyes widened. “Oh.. you.. have… Wait, you?”  
"Well done." Merlin said sarcastically. "I have bloody magic." 

Arthur chuckled awkwardly. “No no.. This can’t be..no.”  
Merlin raised his hand and muttered a few words which Arthur had no idea what they meant. Arthur heard a crackling then glanced over to the fireplace where a small flame had started to glow.  
"Proof enough?" Merlin asked. His expression had hardened. He just wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible.

Arthur stayed silent for a moment, eyes fixed on the fire. He turned to Merlin and smiled. “That’s amazing.. But.. why leave? Please don’t leave..”  
"I have too." Merlin’s eyes were fixed on the floor. He still had to be honest about his feelings and he doubted Arthur would find that  _amazing._ "Magic is illegal, Arthur. I wan’t to be free."  
"Well, I can talk to my father, get him to change the law."  
Merlin scoffed. “Yeah, like that’s ever gonna happen! And anyway, magic isn’t the only reason I’m leaving..”  
"What’s the other reason?"  
"I’m in love."

Arthur felt his heart drop. That was not what he wanted to hear.  
"Oh.." He said, his voice almost a whisper. "And you’re leaving to be with them, I guess?"  
"No." Merlin shook his head. "To get away from them. They don’t love me back and it’s killing me. I can’t do this anymore.."  
Arthur stepped forward and placed a hand on Merlin’s shoulder. “Have you told them how you feel? They could love you..”  
Merlin shook his head. “They couldn’t ever love  _me_. Not now.”

Arthur sighed. “You really don’t realise how incredible you are, do you?”  
Merlin looked up and frowned. “Arthur, please… Try to understand..”  
"Explain it to me, then.. Or go and tell them how you feel."

Another silence fell as Merlin’s bottom lip trembled. He stared at Arthur, their eyes fixed on one another.

"I love you." Merlin blurted out after a moment.  
Arthur stepped back. “Y-you need to g-go tell them.. not me..”  
"No.. Arthur, I love  _you._ Arthur Pendragon.” Merlin wiped at his eyes. This was harder than he ever thought it would be.

His eyes fell shut as he tried to fight back the tears. He didn’t want to open them again. Didn’t want to see Arthur stood there staring at him. Not after that. 

Then, Merlin felt his back hit a wall, his hands were pinned above his head, his mouth was forced open and Arthur’s lips were there. He was being kissed. Kissed by Arthur. But.. no.. this wasn’t how it was supposed to go. Arthur was supposed to punch him.. Merlin would leave and never come back. Merlin could feel the warmth of Arthur’s body against his own and he whimpered into Arthur’s mouth.

"S-sorry.." Arthur said as he pulled away. His hands still held onto Merlin’s wrists firmly. "Sorry but.. you’re a bloody idiot, Merlin."  
"What..?"   
"You’re an idiot for thinking I wouldn’t love you back, I mean, Jesus Christ!"  
Merlin stared ahead, dumbfounded.  
"You’re a bloody clotpole. An irresistible, gorgeous clotpole who I’ve been in love with for years." 

Merlin felt a smile pulling at his lips. “Arthur..” He sighed.  
Arthur chuckled. “Please .. don’t leave me.. I need you. I love you..”  
Merlin swallowed but made no promises. “You made love me.. and that is.. God, it’s the best thing I’ve ever heard all my life.. But magic is still illegal.”  
"Then let me come with you." Arthur said and pecked Merlin’s lips. "Let me run away with you."  
Merlin wasn’t sure what to say or what to do. All he wanted to do with stay in this moment forever. Kissing Arthur in the warmth of the fire he had created. Merlin managed to wriggle his wrists free and wrap his arms round Arthur’s neck.

"Just kiss me, Arthur.." Merlin pleaded.  
And Arthur did.


End file.
